Unforgettable
by badingdingx
Summary: Songfic. Hannah misses her mother, and voices it through song. It's a sucky summary, but the story's better!


**A/N: This came to me when I was in the shower one day. It's the first proper fan fiction I've wrote, so apologies if it's not up to par!**

**The song used is called 'Unforgettable', by Caitlin Stasey and Dean Geyer. It was featured in an episode of Neighbours, and is beautiful :)**

**Reviews would be fabulous!**

* * *

"Five minutes 'til showtime, Miley," Kelly told her. "And good luck! Not that you need it- I saw rehearsals, you're gonna be fabulous!"

"Thanks," Miley replied, re-reading the set list lying in front of her. Though she knew it off by heart, she carried on reading. It was something she did to calm her nerves. She was performing as Hannah tonight, like usual. But tonight was different. She was doing an encore, with a never-before-heard song.

"Miley, it's time!" Kelly had come back.

The walk to the stage seemed longer than usual. She couldn't decide whether it was due to the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, or the fact that it was _today_ of all days. She walked onto the stage to the familiar sound of screaming, and soon the opening drum beat to 'Best of Both Worlds' began. Miley surveyed the crowd, smiling; she really did love her job.

"_You get the limo out front..."_

* * *

Miley was ten when her mother passed away. She took it pretty hard, but carried on with her singing. Her mother heard her singing one day, and encouraged her to sing in front of her dad's manager, which would eventually secure her a recording contract. The company wanted her to perform as Miley, but her mother refused on the basis that she wanted her daughter to be able to live a normal life. When she died, Miley carried on this notion, creating her alter-ego, Hannah Montana. She looked similar to Miley (that was obvious); though as Hannah she wore a blonde wig, disguising her brunette locks, and more make-up than usual. Her father did the same; when they relocated after the death, he stopped being Robby Ray, and started being 'dad', Robby Stewart. This allowed the family a certain degree of normalcy. Miley missed her mother; living with her dad and older brother, Jackson, was annoying at times without another female to back her up during arguments, but she loved her life, and learnt to carry on.

* * *

Miley was waiting in the wings, ready to go back on stage. The show had gone smoothly with no hitches. However, this was the moment she had been dreading. Ty Harper, who was accompanying her on guitar and backing vocals, was standing next to her, just as nervous.

"I don't know why you two are worrying so much, the song is absolutely amazing!" Kelly was on-hand to calm nerves. Miley appreciated it, although her heart was still in her mouth.

Again, she walked out to screaming and stood directly in front of her microphone. Ty was on her right, guitar in hand, with her band at the back of the stage. After introducing everyone, and reacquainting herself with the crowd, it was time.

"This song is very personal to me," she explained. "I wrote it for my mom, who isn't around to see all this." This was Ty's cue to start strumming, and Miley's heart was still in her throat as she began to sing.

"_You were always there, why did they take you away?  
__I was never scared- in your arms I felt invincible.  
__Wanted you to see the world beneath my feet.  
__I wish that you could stay, I would tell you you're unbelievable."_

Miley could hear the nervousness in her voice, which was quickly erased as the chorus kicked in.

"_And I want you to know you're who I wanna be.  
__And I'll sing with everything I have inside of me.  
__You're always in my heart, there's no letting go.  
__You gotta know- you're unforgettable, you're unforgettable.  
__I just need to hear you speak.  
__Hold onto my hand- there's nothing in between us.  
__I know you're thinking of me, will you be there if I reach?  
__And I want you to know you're who I wanna be.  
__And I'll sing with everything I have inside of me.  
__You're always in my heart, there's no letting go.  
__You gotta know.  
__And I want you to know you're who I wanna be.  
__And I'll sing with everything I have inside of me.  
__You're always in my heart, there's no letting go.  
__You gotta know- you're unforgettable, you're unforgettable.  
__You're unforgettable."_

There were tears in her eyes as she finished. Looking in the wings, she saw her dad wiping his cheek, beaming. Miley was glad she debuted the song tonight, on the anniversary of her mother's death. It felt...perfect. She knew she was looking down, proud of who she'd become.

As she backed away from the microphone, she whispered to herself, something only Ty caught.

"Love you forever, Mom."


End file.
